


Rise of Aten

by AuroraDefae



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining Tutankhamen's death using Aten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of Aten

The sand was sifting outside, blowing into pattern of swirls and sparkling in the hot red glow of Aten. The whole of Lower Egypt was watching this display of nature’s beauty or cowering away with their eyes squeezed shut. Pharaoh Akhenaten IV watched from his palace as nature tried to glorify itself in Aten’s gaze, and knelt down in prayer as a slice of light suddenly rent the heavens and stabbed into his heart. The last thing he remembered before he awoke to the process of mummification was the feeling of power, of evil, possessing his heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What..The..Is..Happening?” screamed the doctor as I held onto the railing for dear life. I had seen the TARDIS go crazy, burst into flames, fill with smoke, but I was convinced the time vortex was having a heart attack this time as I heard thwunkds and vreeeeeeeeerps mixed with the sound of an overtaxed supercomputer.

****

As loud as it was, the sudden crash and the total silence of us reaching our destination was louder as it ringed in my ears. The Doctor started to put out the many fires that had grown as we had traveled, and I slowly eased my fingers from their death grip on the railing. “Jessica, you need to go to the wardrobe and take a-” he paused to check our location before continuing putting out fires, “left, a right, ignore the stairs until they turn purple, then quickly run up and take another left, and get to the section marked 18th dynasty and chose an outfit. Got it?” I nodded, even though I hadn’t really followed that.

****

With much backtracking, I finally found the section marked 18th dynasty. As I started to look through the clothes, I inwardly groaned before throwing several dresses over my arm and going in search of the bathroom.

 **  
**After much fretting and layering, I finally went back down to the console room, my arms clicking in gold bracelets and my dresses swishing. The doctor, who had also changed, looked up at me and stared. He was always doing this, looking and staring whenever I came down in another era’s clothes. He had given me a piece of one of his hearts ever since he had saved me from my death in New York City. He had told me he had missed friends he was trying to see by a good ten years when I tripped into his arms and changed the whole flow of time. A priestess in India, our last trip, said I was to be the face that launched a thousand ships, but I had inwardly scoffed. I had stubborn wavy hair, an oversized nose, and different sized eyes. _Hardly_ the face that launched even a paper ship into an english rain puddle.


End file.
